Bite Me
by Nighteyes1394
Summary: Carrie should have known better..she really did. When it comes to words, Dean will take anything literally. Anything. Warning: SMUT Written for Angelgirl16290


_**Nighteyes: Welp, seems like I'm at a oneshot war with my good friend Angelgirl…muahaha.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. Carrie belongs to Angelgirl16290**_

There are things many people regret with time. Some regret late and some regret instantly. Instant regret is one that Carrie currently falls under.

See, right now she was being carried off like a sack of potatoes by her boyfriend.

Dean whistled as her carried his girlfriend to their hotel room. Not a care in the world. Nope. None. He walked carrying her over her shoulders, ignoring the looks he got from either coworkers who stayed in the same hotel or from random strangers. Should he care? Nah. He was Dean Ambrose, the new WWE Champion. He could do whatever he wanted!

Not like he didn't do whatever he wanted before….but still!

Carrie groaned, her face flushed in embarrassment. She saw all of the stares coming their way. She could never show her face again! She glanced up at Dean. Of course he wouldn't care. He never cared! She groaned internally. _"How did I even get in this mess?"_ she thought miserably.

 _ **Flashback**_

Dean stood in the locker room staring at his new championship. Carrie was happy for him, she really was, but as soon as Dean started making plans on taking the title everywhere and treating it as a person…it was a little much.

"Dean it's just a title.."

Dean jerked his head up and stared at her. " _Just_ a title? This isn't just a title babe, this is my life! You know how long it took me to get here!? To win her!?"

Carrie snorted. "Your title isn't a girl."

Dean stared for a few minute before grinning. "You're jealous of a title." Carrie scoffed in response. "The hell I am. I just don't understand why you want to take 'her,' as you put it, everywhere." "Yoooou're jealous of my girl." Dean sang twirling around holding the title, the smile never leaving his face.

"Bite me Ambrose."

Dean stopped and looked at her wolfishly.

"With pleasure."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

She fucked up. She knew she did the minute she told him that. She internally slapped herself. Dean takes everything literally…especially if it leads to sex.

Dean slid the hotel card in the door and kicked it open as soon as it unlocked. He went over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed causing her to squeal. Dean ignored her and kissed his newly obtained belt and gently placed it on the table in the corner of the room. Carrie looked at him in slight agitation. He can drop her without a care in the world, but god forbid he plop that title, _made of metal_ , on a damn table.

She sighed internally. Goddammit maybe she _was_ jealous of a title.

She was startled as Dean crawled on her clearing his throat. She started to blush. He wolfishly grinned at her. "Now…what was that about biting you?" he purred in her ear. She grew redder. This isn't the first time her words have gotten her in trouble with Dean, but it was still embarrassing. "Nothing…" she squeaked out.

Dean frowned and leaned back. He tsked and sat her up taking off her shirt and bra. "I'm pretty sure…" he started as he lay her back down, "you said 'bite me' did you not?" She didn't respond as he eyed her like prey. "M..maybe…" Dean shook his head. "Pretty sure you did…so..might as well since I have permission." She bit back a moan as his breath ghosted her neck.

Dean watched as Carrie closed her eyes in anticipation. He smirked. They hadn't even started and she was "dreading" what was to come. He supposed he should take it slow…nah! They've been down this road before. He smirked and bit into her neck suckling at the soon to be hickey.

She cried out. He knew all of her weak spots, and he hit the, best for him; worst for her, spot. He glanced up at her, enjoying her reaction. This was only the beginning. Dean held back a chuckle and moved to her breasts.

Carrie whimpered as she felt his mouth on one of her breasts, as one of his rough, calloused hands squeezed and caressed the other. "Dean…" she moaned arching her back slightly. He didn't respond. He was busy after all. No talking with a full mouth right?

He gently bit down on her nipple and suckled at her breast, pinching her other nipple. Carrie squirmed beneath him and damn did he love it. She moaned lowly as he suckled her. She hated that he was so good at this…but she couldn't help but love it.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Dean unbutton her shorts.

"Dean!" she cried out as she felt him teasing rub her wet folds. Dean smirked and pulled his mouth off her breast. "Yes?" he smirked gently rubbing her more. Carrie flung her head back into the pillow arching. "Fuck…" "Well that's the idea sweetheart." He told her matter-of-factly. She was about to respond but gasped as he thrust two fingers into her throbbing core. She gripped the sheets tightly as he thrust his fingers fast and hard into her.

Goddamn was he good at this. She was going insane. And all he was using was two fingers. Dean loved her reaction. She was a huge turn on, whether she thought so or not. Was it just him or was his pants getting tighter? Well, he can take care of that in a minute. He had a goal first.

He leaned forward and bit into her collarbone sucking the flesh. Carrie cried out as he bit deeply into her skin. The stimulation from his fingers…the bite marks he was leaving behind on her…it was too much. She could feel herself about to lose it. She was about to come. "You about to come? I can feel you tighten around my fingers. Let go baby." He whispered as he bit into her shoulder hard.

Carrie screamed Dean's name in ecstasy, her back arching high off the bed. It was music to Dean's ears as he unlatched from her shoulder. He pulled out his fingers and licked and suck her juices off his fingers, making sure she saw.

She panted heavily watched with lust filled eyes. Her body was flushed, eyes heavily dilated. Dean liked what he saw. He tossed off his jacket and shirt, quickly getting up and removing his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. Carrie couldn't help but stare. Dean was hard as hell. She couldn't help but feel smug at that accomplishment.

Before she could even react she was jerked onto her side and one of her legs grabbed as Dean got between her legs. He placed her leg onto his shoulder and thrust his erection deep into her core. Carrie cried out in pleasure. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm, so this was almost torture. A painful, pleasurable torture.

Dean felt her walls tighten around his dick. He groaned in pleasure at her warm, wet walls. He looked down at her. She looked back up at him. A silent consent was given. He started to thrust his hips keeping a good grip on her leg. She started to moan wantonly. His dick kept hitting her spot. In this position, she couldn't grip the bed, so she bit her finger. Losing her mind to pleasure.

Dean groaned at the sight and sped up his thrusts. The sight of her…her sounds…it drove him mad. He growled and thrusted harder causing her to cry out in pleasure. He felt her walls start to tighten around him. "Fuck….my baby gonna come?"

No response. Just wanton sounds.

He swatted her ass.

"I asked you a question!" he growled biting into her leg. "Ah! Yes! I'm going to come!" She cried out panting.

He grunted thrusting harder and faster into her. "I'm gonna fill you up. You want that?" he asked panting. Carrie logically couldn't think in this state..

"Yes!" Carrie cried out. "Come inside me! Need your come!"

That did it for Dean. He sporadically thrusted into her growling and released his seed into her. Carrie shuddered and came hard moaning Dean's name in her pleasure.

Dean panted and carefully dropped her leg and pulled out collapsing behind Carrie. He pulled her close to him. "Does this prove you mean more to me than the title?" he whispered to her kissing the back of her neck gently. Carrie glanced over at the title, then back to the arms around her waist. "It's a start." She replied. He chuckled and kissed her head.

Carrie groaned slightly looking down at her. "I'm gonna be covered in bite marks…" she slightly whined.

"You told me to bite ya."

Carrie sighed tiredly and smiled.

"I did."

 _ **Nighteyes: Well? How's that for some smut eh? Always know I take requests! Reviews please! Or not!**_


End file.
